Sin tocar
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Bellatrix nunca tocaría a una Sangre Sucia. Ella tiene sus propios métodos. [Reto LBF] Bellatrix X Hermione [AU, femslash, noncon, chan, tortura] Spoilers 23 DH.


**N/A. Uy... XD esta maldad ha surgido del foro de Los Buenos Fics, que pensamos hacer un reto para la kedada que se celebró el día 8 de Diciembre (es decir, ayer). Me tocaron los personajes Bellatrix y Hermione, con la palabra grito (una coña que tuve de estas que no se repiten XDDD tendrías que haber visto alguno de los otros retos haha). Así que bueno, este es el resultado... sádico y tal XD... y va dedicado a Mordaz, porque es way y tiene unas ideas completamente malévolas todas las que fueron a la kdd, que son todas majísimas y me lo pasé de miedo (aunque haya dormido solo una hora xD).**

**Disclaimer: aunque los personajes y el mundillo es de JK, la idea, afortunadamente para la salud mental de los niños pequeños, es mía y nunca estará publicado en libro XDD**

**Advertencias: es un fic fuertecillo, aviso. Tiene spoilers de DH, básicamente del capítulo 23. Tienen femslash, non-con, tortura, masturbación y chan.**

**SIN TOCAR**

-Todos excepto... excepto la Sangre Sucia.

Hermione se paralizó. Sus ojos fueron, abiertos y aterrorizados, de la mortífaga a sus amigos. La expresión de Ron estaba desencajada. Harry, tras su cara deformada por el hechizo, la miraba impotente y furioso. Apenas fue capaz de escuchar lo que dijo el primero. Por mucho que gritase, sus oídos estaban insonorizados, y tan solo escuchaba el fuerte retumbar de su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

-Si muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente. Los traidores a la Sangre van detrás de los Sangre Sucias en mi lista. -Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa despiadada, deleitándose en el sufrimiento del pelirrojo. Se imaginaba su frustración por no poder hacer nada por ella. La quería. _Era tan débil_-. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que no puedan escapar, pero no hagas nada... por el momento.

La vio acercarse y sacar el cuchillo. Empezó a temblar en el momento en que lo acercó a sus muñecas. Las ataduras estaban muy apretadas, y tuvo que pelear un poco para cortar las cuerdas, haciéndole pequeños aunque dolorosos cortes en el forcejeo.

Luego la cogió por el pelo y la empujó al centro de la habitación, haciéndole trastabillar. Recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio, decidida a no caer ante ellos.

Para cuando se volvió, Fenrir ya había sacado a Ron y a Harry de allí.

Lanzó una mirada desafiante a sus captores. Los Malfoy se limitaron a mirarla en silencio, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía todo aquello. Bellatrix parecía pensativa, asustada. Aunque había sido ella la que había insistido en mantenerla en esa habitación, ahora parecía haberse olvidado de ella. Sus ojos, de párpados pesados, permanecían fijos en la espada de Gryffindor.

Lucius, harto, dio un paso hacia delante.

-Voy a llamar al Señor Oscuro, Bellatrix -amenazó a la mujer-. Explícanos qué pasa o...

-Hazlo y estamos todos muertos, Lucius. -Al girarse, su pelo negro, descuidado, enmarcó su rostro. Era fuerte, de rasgos marcados y agresivos. Sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran poseídos por el mismísimo Diablo. Entreabrió los finos labios despacio, y terminó por señalar al arma que Greyback había recogido-. Snape mandó esa espada a mi cámara de Gringotts.

-Eso ya lo has dicho -siseó Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué hace aquí? -preguntó en un susurro, un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

Lucius no contestó. Sus ojos grises, gélidos, apartaron la vista de la mortífaga y se fijaron en la joven, que seguía en medio de la sala, incapaz de moverse.

-Granger lo sabrá -masculló-. Es una chica _demasiado_ lista.

-Dejádmela a mí -dijo de pronto Bellatrix, reaccionando. Una mueca peligrosa, que nada tenía de sonrisa, se instaló en sus labios. Podría haber disfrutado con la perspectiva de torturarla si no hubiera sido por lo mucho que temía la ira de Lord Voldemort.

Se volvió hacia Hermione, cuyo cuerpo se había puesto completamente tenso, dispuesta a defenderse con uñas y dientes. Bella sonrió e hizo un solo movimiento de varita. Antes de poder reaccionar, unas cuerdas aparecidas de la nada rodearon a aquella, pegándole los brazos fuertemente al cuerpo.

-No pienses en escapar -le avisó la mujer-. Ni siquiera he empezado contigo.

Ni Lucius ni Narcisa parecían muy conformes con la situación. No entendían muy bien qué ocurría. La mortífaga había estado a punto de llamar al Señor Oscuro hasta que vio la espada. Narcisa pocas veces la había visto tan asustada.

La vieron coger el arma, sin soltar ni el cuchillo de plata ni la varita, que llevaba en la otra mano.

-¿Adónde la llevas? -exigió saber Lucius, interponiéndose en su camino.

-A la habitación de al lado -contestó Bellatrix-. Desde allí espero no tener que oír tus continuas quejas.

Las mejillas de Malfoy se tiñeron de un sutil color rojo, apenas perceptible, pero se recuperó con prontitud.

-Esta es nuestra casa y...

Bellatrix hizo un gesto con la varita que impulsó a Hermione hacia delante, obligándola a andar. Era como si una fuerza invisible la empujase. Lo intentó, pero fue incapaz de resistirse a ella. Lo único que conseguía era tropezar, pues la fuerza no se detenía. A punto estuvo de irse al suelo. La mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación, que daba a un pequeño cuarto de descanso, y la obligó a meterse ahí.

-¡Bella! -gritó Narcisa, empezando a enfurecerse-. ¡No tienes derecho a...!

Lo único que recibieron por respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe en sus narices.

Una vez dentro, Bellatrix cerró la puerta con unos cuantos hechizos y se despreocupó. Les escuchaba protestar detrás de la puerta, pero sabía que su hermana y su cuñado serían incapaces de entrar, y Lucius era demasiado cobarde como para atreverse a llamar a su Señor después de lo que ella le había dicho, por más que no le hubiera explicado nada.

Hizo retroceder a Hermione a medida que ella avanzaba, hasta hacerla detenerse debajo de una araña que colgaba del techo. La luz le dejó ver las lágrimas que asomaban a los ojos de la chica, pero que intentaba contener desesperadamente.

Apenas fue un susurro.

-_Crucio_.

Hermione cayó inmediatamente de rodillas, chillando todo lo fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron. El dolor era tan atroz que quiso morir, retorciéndose en el suelo, su cuerpo presa de unas convulsiones brutales.

Tan rápido como había llegado, se detuvo.

Se quedó en el suelo tirada, respirando pesadamente, sus labios rozando el frío mármol. Se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas. No recordaba haber llorado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, horrorizada ante la idea de volver a sentir ese dolor de nuevo.

Bellatrix dejó caer la espada de Godric, que hizo un ruido terrible al chocar contra el suelo. La empujó con el pie, haciéndola deslizar hasta que quedó cerca de Hermione. Desde su posición, ésta pudo verse reflejada en los enormes rubíes que adornaban la empuñadura plateada.

-¿De dónde la habéis sacado? -preguntó Bella, avanzando un paso-. ¡Contesta!

-La encontramos -respondió en apenas un hilo de voz, poniéndose histérica al ver que la mortífaga volvía a levantar la varita-. ¡La encontramos! ¡Es la verdad!

-¡Mientes!

-¡No, por favor!

La segunda vez fue _mucho_ peor, más duradero, más desgarrador. Gritó tanto que se quedó sin voz y sin respiración, y sus hombros sufrían espasmos, tanto por el dolor como por los incontrolables sollozos.

-¡La espada estaba en mi cámara de Gringotts! ¿Cómo la sacastéis? ¿CÓMO?

-¡No... Nunca hemos entrado ahí! ¡La encontramos, la encontramos!

-¡MIENTES! -le espetó, furiosa. Su rostro estaba congestionado por el odio y el miedo. ¿Cómo habían entrado esos tres en su cámara? La espada era lo de menos. ¡Al diablo con la espada!-. ¿Qué más sacastéis de ahí? ¡CONTESTA!

El tercer _Cruciatus_ hizo que se mordiese la lengua. Escupió sangre y saliva, manchándose la barbilla y la camisa. Balbuceando, insistió una y otra vez en lo mismo. La habían encontrado, la habían encontrado... No era suya, habían pensado que era solamente una espada. Si hubieran sabido que... Ellos sólo la habían encontrado...

Bellatrix, por primera vez, curvó los labios en una sonrisa despiadada.

-Como vuelvas a decirlo te arranco la lengua, repugnante Sangre Sucia -la amenazó, y eso hizo callar a Hermione. Se guardó la varita en silencio después de soltar las cuerdas que ataban a la joven, que apenas tuvo fuerzas para incorporarse y medio sentarse. Estaba tan débil, temblando tan descontroladamente, que sus piernas no hubieran podido sostenerla.

La mortífaga se pasó el pequeño cuchillo a la mano derecha, pasando la yema del dedo por el filo lentamente.

-No sólo sé hacer el _Cruciatus_, lo sabes, ¿no? -dijo de pronto Bellatrix. Parecía súbitamente calmada, y eso resultaba mucho más terrorífico que verla fuera de sí-. Conseguiré que me digas la verdad, aunque tenga que destrozarte.

-Por favor, la estoy diciendo -suplicó Hermione-. No la robamos...

-¡La espada estaba en Gringotts! ¡Snape la llevó allí! -le espetó, volviéndose a alterar. Al ver que la Sangre Sucia no seguía con la mentira, cerró los ojos, intentando controlar sus respiración acelerada.

Hermione estaba encojida en el suelo, desesperada. No podía apartar los ojos de Bellatrix. La mortífaga le aterrorizaba y le fascinaba con una intensidad brutal. Desprendía una fuerza descomunal, una locura y una maldad tales que le hacían querer pegarse a la pared para apartarse de ella lo máximo posible.

Bellatrix sintió su miedo. Casi podía olerlo, el terror. Respiró hondamente, alimentándose de él. Siempre que podía escoger, prefería torturar a las mujeres. Ver hasta qué punto podían llegar a ser fuertes, porque cuando lo eran, nada de lo que ella hiciese las hacía romperse. Eso la excitaba, la llenaba de un fiero orgullo.

Volvió a sacar la varita.

-_Sectumsempra_ -siseó.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la maldición, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Sintió los cortes, lacerantes, rajarle la piel, y se encogió aún más, como si eso pudiera protegerla. La sangre empapó su ropa.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca imaginé que pudieras conocerla -dijo con suavidad Bellatrix, francamente sorprendida-. ¿Qué más conoces? Estoy segura de que esta...

El rayo chocó contra el pecho de Hermione, que, de pronto, se sintió ligera, como si nada importase y el dolor hubiera desaparecido. Reconoció los efectos de la maldición _Imperius_, que el falso profesor Moody le había lanzado cuando cursaba cuarto en aquella memorable clase. Sabía que tenía que intentar luchar contra ella, pero no quería, no quería volver a sentir aquel dolor tan espantoso.

-No pienso tocarte -dijo Bellatrix, asqueada ante la sola idea de ponerle una mano encima a una Sangre Sucia. Recordó cuando la había cogido antes por el pelo, llevaba por la ira, y volvió a enfurecerse-. Cógelo.

Le lanzó el cuchillo, que hizo una parábola hasta que Hermione, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, estiró el brazo para cogerlo. Por la hoja. La sonrisa de Bellatrix se amplió a medida que obligaba a la joven a cerrar la mano más. Las gotas de sangre empezaron a resbalar por sus dedos, y Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor.

El _Cruciatus_ era su maldición preferida. Le encantaba verles retorcerse en el suelo ante ella. Le hacía sentirse inmensa, repleta de poder. Aun así, obligar a los demás a hacer su voluntad tenía un atractivo innegable. Recordaba aquellas veces que había visto a Mulciber coaccionar a los que habían tenido la mala suerte de caer en sus manos para que hicieran precisamente lo que él quería. Era un maestro en esa maldición, uno muy bueno.

Y Bellatrix siempre había aprendido de los mejores.

-Quiero la verdad -insistió de nuevo la mortífaga, mirando a su prisionera con desprecio-. ¿Dónde conseguistéis la espada?

-Ya lo he dicho, ¡la encontramos!

-¡Deja de mentir! -escupió, empezando a enfurecerse de nuevo-. ¿Cómo entrastéis en mi cámara? ¿Qué sacastéis de allí aparte de la espada?

-¡Nunca hemos entrado ahí, lo juro!

Bella volvió a lanzarle el _Imperius_ sin contemplaciones. De nuevo se sintió flotar, pero esta vez Hermione intentó resistirse, ante las carcajadas de la mortífaga, que hizo que la joven llevase el cuchillo hasta sus brazos.

-¡La verdad!

-Por favor, por favor... -suplicó Hermione, que veía como el filo empezaba a herirla, cortando la tela y su piel. Chilló, intentando resistirse a la maldición inutilmente. El cuchillo poco a poco, muy lentamente, profundizaba en la herida, y lo único que podía hacer la adolescente era mirar horrorizada como ella misma se hería.

A los brazos le siguieron los hombros y la tripa. Empapada en su propia sangre y llena de heridas, Hermione lloraba tanto que era incapaz de responder a la pregunta de Bellatrix. Siempre la misma, insistiendo, una y otra y otra vez.

_¿Qué más habían sacado de la cámara?_

-¡Nada, NADA! -chilló, en un último intento desesperado-. No fuimos, no...

-¡MIENTES!

Bajó la varita, y la mano de Hermione golpeó el suelo, justo entre sus piernas. Ahora ya lloraba abiertamente. Ya no podía ni pensar siquiera en luchar contra el _Imperius_. Sin poder hacer nada, vio como ella misma empezaba a rajarse los muslos, su otra mano desabrochándose el pantalón y metiéndose bajo las bragas blancas, hundiéndose entre el vello oscuro.

Apenas balbuceaba.

La mortífaga empezaba a disfrutar. La excitación se arremolinaba en su vientre al verla tan sometida. Un movimiento de varita y la tenía haciendo lo que ella quisiera. La veía destrozada. La camisa estaba llena de sangre, hecha jirones, y se le podía ver uno de sus pechos bajo el sujetador roto. Tenía el pezón oscuro, pequeño, y erecto. Temblaba descontroladamente mientras se acariciaba. Con su otra mano seguía hiriéndose, y sus pantalones prácticamente se caían a pedazos.

La hizo morderse los labios hasta que le sangraron. La maldición ya no la hacía flotar. Se seguía debatiendo contra ella, demasiado débil para vencerla, y lo único que sentía era un horror bestial ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Apenas se escuchaban los hipidos de la adolescente mientras se seguía masturbando, frotándose con fuerza el clítoris, demasiado aterrorizada como para sentir ninguna clase de placer. Sus dedos se movían solos, y ella carecía por completo de voluntad.

Bellatrix la observaba, en silencio. Apenas se había movido desde que había empezado todo. Se lamió los labios, dejándolos brillantes por la saliva, pensando qué hacer a continuación.

La hizo parar y aferrar con más fuerza el cuchillo. Horrorizada, Hermione vio como sus brazos subían hacia su cuello, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerse. El cuchillo rozó la garganta pero pasó de largo. Cuando vio que su otra mano aferraba su pelo y empezaba a cortárselo, sintió tanto alivio que empezó a llorar de nuevo, descontroladamente.

Los mechones rizados empezaron a caer al suelo, rodeándola. Los que cayeron sobre sus hombros y pecho se mojaron con la sangre, aún húmeda, y se quedaron pegados a la piel y a la camisa. Siguió cortándose y cortándose con dificultad, haciéndose trasquilones, algunos mechones más largos que otros.

Bellatrix estaba tan excitada que no podía apartar los ojos de la Sangre Sucia.

La hizo masturbarse con el cuchillo. La obligó a tumbarse todo lo larga que era y a abrir las piernas, rodillas flexionadas.

-Por favor, no, no, no...

Fuerte, sin sentir lástima, le hizo meterse la pequeña empuñadura del cuchillo entre los desgarrones del pantalón. Hermione arqueó la espalda súbitamente, y un quejido salió de entre sus labios ensangrentados.

Quería la verdad, se repitió Bellatrix, sin apartar los ojos de Hermione. Era lo único que quería. La espada había sido enviada a su cámara de Gringotts, Snape en persona lo había hecho. Había matado a Dumbledore, ya no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, por mucho que le pesara.

Si la espada había estado en Gringotts y ahora estaba allí, significaba que alguien la había sacado. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse si habrían sacado algo más.

Había muchos tesoros, mucho más importantes que la espada de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Si se enteraba, el Señor Oscuro la mataría.

-Soy muy capaz de darle la vuelta al cuchillo -siseó, impaciente-. Así que sólo lo preguntaré una vez: ¿qué más cogistéis?

-¡Nada! ¡No fuimos! -gritó Hermione, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, sollozando-. ¡La encontramos!

-¡Te he dicho que...!

-¡No miento! ¡Ni siquiera sé si es verdadera!

Bellatrix se quedó paralizada, y bajó la vista hasta la espada que estaba en el suelo. ¿Falsa? Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Quizá... Si fuera falsa todo se explicaría. Nadie hubiera entrado en su cámara.

Lo que le confió el Señor Oscuro seguiría a salvo.

Dejó escapar lentamente la respiración, aliviada. Sí, eso tenía que ser. La espada era falsa. Lo confirmaría, el goblin que tenían encerrado en el sótano podría decírselo.

La liberó del _Imperius_. Hermione dejó caer el cuchillo, su espalda moviéndose espasmódicamente al llorar, girándose hasta quedar de lado, encogiéndose, dando la espalda a la mortífaga.

Ésta sonrió.

-Lucius dijo que eras inteligente, pero creo que esta vez te has equivocado -susurró con crueldad-. Ahora ya no te necesito para nada.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, abriéndola con la varita. Asomó la cabeza, apoyando el cuerpo contra el marco.

-¡Greyback! -gritó-. Toda tuya...


End file.
